This invention relates to a turbofan powered vehicle with spherical wheels. The invention also relates to vehicles powered by a turbine engine, preferably, a turbofan engine, and having spherical wheels, or wheels which are least in part spherical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,899 (von Winckelmann) shows a vehicle with spherical shaped wheels, including a front wheel and rear wheel, both capable of being tilted about their respective horizontal shafts, and rotatably mounted on axles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,381 (Koors) teaches a propulsion mechanism having a spherical ball, with first and second propulsion mechanisms in the ball itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,198 (Eickmann) teaches a fluid-stream driven ground vehicle. Movement of the vehicle is independent of the ground on which the vehicle travels, enabling it to travel on slippery ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,031 (Aghnides) teaches a vehicle with inclined hemi-spheroidal wheels, providing the vehicle with more traction area and greater buoyancy than one with conventionally disposed wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,808 (Howard) teaches a land motor having an aerodynamic propeller at the anterior and posterior ends for providing aerodynamic propulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,935 (Peterson) teaches a propeller driven motor vehicle, to propel a vehicle using fans or propellers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,289 (Larkin) teaches a surface vehicle which may be propelled by a rear-mounted engine, and propeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,751 (Toulmin) shows a method and apparatus for land transportation which includes a turbo-jet. This constitutes a source of power for propelling the vehicle. A rocket may be substituted therefor. This invention also describes a hub, having three equally spaced propeller blades, and a further embodiment of turbo-jets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,454 (Hamilton) teaches a gyro-stabilization apparatus where the primary drive power is derived from a twin-pod of jet engines adjustably secured after the end of the vehicle.